One mind, one soul
by Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison
Summary: (Yaoi fic here) We need volunteers! Who will they be? How will they be asked? Jounouchi needs food! My Yami Kai wrote the story! What the hell is wrong with me and my summaries?
1. Everyone's morning

Jade: Hiya everyone! I would like to introduce you to my Yami, Kai!

Kai: Hello bows

Jade: lol and also some characters from YuGiOh that have agreed to come today! Yay! Heehee ;

Ryou: Well it's a pleasure being here Jade!

Jade: Glomps Ryou It's a pleasure having you Ryou!

Bakura: Oi! Get off my Aibou! You have no right to touch him!

Jade: Your going to have to catch me first! Runs off with Ryou

Bakura: Why you little! Chases after

Yugi: That was interesting.........

Yami: It sure was...so anyway shall we do the disclaimer and that since Jade is not here?

Kai: I think we should otherwise an evil mob will be coming after me and my Aibou...

Jounouchi: All right then I'll do it! Jade does not own YuGiOh! She never has or will do! Bows

Yugi: and text mean that the Aibou is talking to the Yami and these text mean that the Yami is talking to the Aibou got that?

Mokuba: and one last thing, "text" means that they are talking out loud. 'Text' means that they are thinking!

Everyone altogether: We all hope you enjoy the fic!

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

One mind, one soul

Chapter 1: Everyone's morning

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Seto: What kind of cheesy title is that?

Jade: Leave me alone; it's all I could think of!

Seto: rolls eyes yeah whatever

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Beep Beep BEEP

The alarm rang irritably through Jounouchi's ears as he forced his skinny self up, knocking a packet of cheesy Doritos onto himself. While he hit the alarm clock with one hand, he rubbed his eyes with the other and started to moan as the sun shone brightly into his chocolate brown coloured eyes.

"Wonderful, another boring day of school. Thank Ra it's Friday!" Jounouchi flipped the blankets off himself, sending a mass of flying Doritos to the other side of the bed.

"Great, another thing to boost this amazing day...I'll have to clean it later or I'll be late!" With one last yawn, Jounouchi pulled himself up and slowly made his way towards his dresser. He threw the doors open and sighed as there was only one last outfit left in his, almost bare closet. A pair of black jeans, a white tank top and a black jacket. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and grabbed the last bit of clothing left in the now bare cupboard and shut the doors.

"My day just keeps on getting better..." Jounouchi changed into his clothes and ran into his bathroom to do his morning routine, teeth, hair and face. That was all there was to it. As Jounouchi finished in the bathroom, he starts to walk out drying his face with a towel.

"Now breakfast! Boy, I'm starved..." Jounouchi started to jog down the stairs, while nearly tripping down them as he made his way towards the fridge. His eyes started to widen as he stared into an empty fridge.

"No!!! Food I need food!!" Jounouchi starts to search all of the cupboards to only find a box filled with a small portion of cheerio's. In desperate need of food, man gulps down the cereal bits and throws the box in the bin.

"Still hungry, must find food" Suddenly Jounouchi remembered the pieces of Doritos on his bed and burst out into a run towards his bedroom. A few minutes later, Jounouchi started walking casually down the stairs with his backpack, CD player and deck.

"Alright, I think that's everything so let's go!" He flung the door open and breathed in the fresh air that greeted him as he stepped into the outside world. He smiled slightly and closed the door behind him and started to make his way towards his school.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yami sighed as he climbed up the stairs to wake up his Aibou. Thoughts of his little light started to flood his mind as he approaches near the desired door, the door that lead to his room, the room that belonged to his angel, Yugi. A warm sensation filled Yami's heart as he knocks on the door gently.

"Yugi it's time to get up...Yugi?" Yami slowly started to open the door and made his way towards Yugi's bed. There laid a small petite boy that Yami admired so much. His smooth, soft milky skin captured the suns morning rays that made him look like a real angel, heaven-sent. Yami caressed his aibou's skin and smiled.

'If only you knew how much I love you Yugi...' Yami sighed as he pulled back his hand. He didn't know how he fell in love with him, it just happened one day. Was it because of Yugi everlasting kindness, His innocent face or the pureness of his soul? Yami didn't know... all he knew was that he loved him with all his heart... no one else could replace that.

Yugi it's time to get ready for school! Yami gently started to shake Yugi's shoulders as he talked to him through his mind link.

Please Yami just five more minutes... Yugi turned to the other side of his bed and pulled the covers over him. Yami slightly giggled at this and pulled the covers, running out the door with them. Yugi curled up into a ball and started to search for his warm blankets when he found that they are missing.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi shot up from his bed and dashed out his bedroom door. Yami couldn't help but laugh at his Aibou as he buckled down the stairs and into the kitchen with a face filled with anger.

"Yami why did you do that?" Yugi crossed his arms and stared at Yami with his now fuming amethyst eyes. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Yugi looked when he was angry.

"Well there are three reasons to why I did that. Number one, you have school today. Number two, I have made you a big breakfast and lastly number three, I just couldn't help myself; it was so tempting!" Yugi looked at Yami in a confused way but shrugged it off as he grabbed his blankets and headed upstairs.

I'll be down soon; I just need to get ready!

Ok Aibou, but hurry before your breakfast gets cold! Yugi stopped and thought for a while, since when did Yami know how to cook?

I didn't know you could cook, who taught you? Yami smiled at this comment but left it unanswered as he sat down on the couch and started reading the newspaper. A few minutes later Yugi came down from the stairs and headed into the kitchen. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he sat down at the table with a large stack of pancakes in front of him.

Wow this smells great Yami! Thank you a huge smile was planted on Yugi's lips as he took the first bit of his breakfast. Yami put down the newspaper and made his way to the kitchen and patted Yugi's head.

"Haha, you're very welcome Aibou. Now hurry and finish that as I will accompany you to school today." Yugi's face lit up by this and quickly finished eating his breakfast. He instantly ran upstairs, grabbed his backpack and deck and shot down them again like a flying bullet. Yami was amazed by how fast Yugi could run like that as he put away the dirty dishes.

'It's a wonder why Yugi never applied for the track team, I'm sure he would be brilliant at it!' Yami chuckled at this and started to make his way towards the front door and waited for Yugi.

Slow down Aibou before you hurt... As soon as Yugi turned the corner, he slipped on something on the floor and came crashing down onto Yami.

"I'm so sorry Yami! Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" Yugi got up and kneeled beside Yami, checking to see if there was anything wrong with him

"No, I think I'm ok. What about you, are you alright?" Yugi nods as he helps his Yami back onto his feet. "That's good so shall we be heading off then?" Yugi smiled as he grabbed Yami's hand and out the front door. A cool breeze blew past them as they shut the door and headed down the street hand-in-hand.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryou was sleeping peacefully under his warm bed sheets as the sun reflected off his pale white skin. The door flew open and in entered Ryou's Yami, Bakura. Ryou slowly started to open his big brown orbs as Bakura approached him.

"Good morning Bak..." Ryou couldn't finish his sentence as Bakura locked his lips with his cut him off. Ryou was shocked by this for a few seconds but returned the kiss as he slowly started to come back to reality. They both stayed like that for a while until they broke away from lack of air.

"How is my little Ryou feeling today then?" A slight blush filled Ryou's cheeks as he made his way out of bed.

"I'm feeling great today Bakura...how are you?" Bakura hugged Ryou from behind and licked his ear... that sent a shiver up Ryou's spine.

"I am feeling wonderful this morning." Bakura squeezed Ryou gently before letting go and heading towards the door.

"I'll see you downstairs." Bakura shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. Ryou stood there in shock but shook it off as he opened his wardrobe and took out a blue and white stripy top with blue jeans and a light blue jacket. A few minutes later, Ryou made his way downstairs carrying his backpack and duel deck.

Ryou walked into the kitchen and started to blush as he saw Bakura sitting at the table eating a piece of toast. He placed his things on the side and walked over to the toaster. He grabbed two pieces of bread and placed them inside the device pushing down the lever and waited. Bakura noticed his Aibou doing this and suddenly got up, he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out the chocolate spread and handed it to Ryou with a knife. Ryou smiled at him, gladly took the items and placed them on the counter. Seconds later the toast popped out and Ryou grabbed them as they flew into the air. He placed the freshly cooked toast on the counter and started to spread chocolate all over them.

"Wow I never thought I was this hungry" Ryou bit on the toast and started munching with a big smile on his face.

"Want some Bakura?" Bakura had an evil smile planted on his lips as he held Ryou's face gently and started to lick his lips.

"Hmmm...it tastes even sweeter on your lips Ryou..." Bakura kissed Ryou's lips gently before he walked off, taking Ryou's things with him.

"Hurry up Aibou, I'm coming with you to school today." Ryou, surprised by all of Bakura's actions today just stood there dumb founded.

'What's going on?' Ryou shook his head in confusion and followed his Yami, eating his toast along the way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Seto...i'm so sorry about earlier...please will you forgive me?" Mokuba lowered his head in shame as he waited for a reply from his big brother, Seto Kaiba. Seto got up from his seat and sighed.

"Of course I do Mokuba, I mean it was an accident was it not?" Mokuba nodded his head slowly as he thought back to what happened earlier this morning. Mokuba had just made himself a nice hot cup of tea and was making his way towards Seto's room, when suddenly the door swung open revealing a tall dark man holding papers. Unfortunately for Mokuba, he tripped over something that sent him flying into the tall person, knocking them both down onto the cold floors spilling all of the hot tea onto the papers. Once Seto had come to his senses, his face had started turning red with frustration.

"No! All of my work is ruined! This can't be happening!" Mokuba started to shake at this thought, never in his life had he been shouted at by his big brother and when he finally experienced it, he never wanted to face it again.

"Mokuba, don't worry about it now, me must get to school." Seto walked over to his little brother and ruffled his hair. Mokuba smiled up at him with his big brown eyes when suddenly he heard his stomach growl. Seto just laughed at him and made his way to the door.

"Come on we'll buy something on the way there." Mokuba's eyes lit up as he ran after his brother into the morning's sun.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

Jade: OooOooOOOo looky I found a chocolate bar! Munches on bar

Kai: O.O oh no! Someone take that off her quick! Attempts to take bar

Jade: DID EVERYONE LIKE THE CHAPPY?

Kai: Too late...

Yugi: O.o she looks scary like that...hides behind Yami

Jade: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUGI? Sees Ryou and glomps him YAY RYOU!

Ryou: ; I think someone has had a little too much sugar today

Jade: Who? Looks around suspiciously is it Seto?

Seto: No, it's you moron!

Jade: Hey meanie! Go and pick on someone your own size!

Seto: You're the one that started it all stupid! Glares

Jade: UGH! Tries to ignore Seto ANYWAY, I hope you liked it! I'm not a very good writer but I am trying to improve! Oh and would you please be so kind enough to leave a review? It would be most appreciated!

Seto and Bakura: Who would want to read this crap?

Jade: Watch it! Or I'll fix you up with someone else Bakura!

Bakura: You wouldn't dare!

Jade: Just try me smirks

Bakura: O.O

Jade and Kai: Anyways keep on smiling!


	2. Trip Announcement

Jade:Yay! Let's play a little game shall we?

Kai: Yikes, it's another one of her pointless games she does...

Jade: Pointless? I think it's fun! Wee! Well anyway, all you have to do is write a character you want to partner with (from YuGiOh of course) in your review and if you're quick enough, you will get that character and I will write it up in the next chappy ok!

Bakura: Your right, it is pointless.

Jade: Oh and to let everyone out there know, Ryou and Bakura are already taken!

Bakura and Ryou: O.O what?

Jade: Lol you'll see in a minute, just let me finish off the rest of the rules! You can only have one character! Well I guess you can submit two people but put the one you want most first ok!

Jounouchi: Oh I hope I get chosen! (Grins cheekily)

Mai: In what world do you think you'll be chosen Jounouchi?

Jounouchi: The day I said I will Mai! (Both starts arguing)

Jade: o.O; so anyway happy sending!

Yugi: Disclaimer: think about it, if Jade owned YuGiOh then she wouldn't be here would she?

Yami: and there would be no Anzu!

Jade: also, Honda and Mokuba would have a better hairdo!

Honda: What's wrong with my hair? (Glares)

Jade: Ahem...nothing! Nothing at all!

Honda: Hmmm that's what I thought. (Starts growling)

Everyone else: O.O;

Jade: Heehee...Oh and these is the people that have adopted the YuGiOh characters:

Bakura: GalWivAGunblade (also Jounouchi's clothes plus Seto's boxers apparently...O.O)

Ryou: Me! Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison

(...Title...)

One mind, one soul

Chapter 2: Trip announcement

(...A/N...)

Seto: Your getting worse at this

Jade: Shut up! No one asked for your opinion

Seto: That's because there's no one here to read it!

Jade: covers ears I'm not listening! I'm not listening!

(...Jounouchi...)

Jounouchi waved his arm roughly through the air as he ran up to his best friend and greeted him into a warm bear hug. Yugi just smiled at this as he slowly wrapped his arms around his friend's waist in a loving way.

"Well good morning to you too Jounouchi!" Yami started to laugh at his Hikari as he tried to shake Jounouchi, for he had slowly started to fall asleep on top of him. His arms and legs waved about in the air as they slowly made their way to the cold floors with a loud thump! Yami stopped laughing suddenly and made his way towards them both with a concerned look on his face.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yugi managed to free his face from the others chest as he struggled to get the heavier load off him.

"Does it look like I'm ok Yami?" Yugi started to frown at Yami for asking a silly question as he could easily see that Yugi wasn't all peaches and cream.

"Heehee right...hold on I'll get him off...hmm..." Yami thought for a while then started to smile. His smile grew bigger as he lifted his finger to Jounouchi's side and poked him. Instantly, Jounouchi shot up and got into a fighting position.

"Alright that's it! Who wants some?"

"Calm down Jounouchi it's just us." Smirked Yami as helped his Hikari to his feet. Jounouchi lowered his arms in confusion and just laughed as he and his two best friends started to walk into the building of complete and utter boredom...school.

(...Otogi...)

Otogi was sitting inside the lonely, plainly laid out classroom as he waited patiently for the rest of his classmates to arrive. He doesn't usually get to school on time but today was an acceptation for he didn't have a very 'sunny' morning. He started to swing his dice earring in annoyance as he remembered what had happened during his 'early' morning.

Otogi was sleeping peacefully on his warm comfy bed, dreaming his exotic dreams of exotic women that obeyed his every command. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he rolled over on his bed, a little too far over the bed, actually he wasn't even on the bed at this point for he had rolled right off it and instantly fell on to the wooden floor boards of his small room.

"YOUCH! THAT HURT!" Otogi yelled as he lifted his bony self up while rubbing his bum in pain. He looked towards his newly bought clock and moaned in despair.

"It's only six thirty...I'm going back to bed." Otogi collapsed back onto his bed, only to jump off it in again in disgust. Saliva was spread right across his pillow and on the top of his covers. He looked around in confusion, as he could smell something funny in the room's atmosphere. His eyes widened in horror as he slowly look down towards his pants.

"Oh my god!" Otogi dashed out of his room and headed for the bathroom. As soon as he got there he could see a note on the door, but he wasn't bothered to read it now for he had bigger problems to deal with. He dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. He got undressed and jumped into the shower, a few minutes later you could hear a loud scream as Otogi jolted out of the shower shivering like he had just been caught in a snowstorm.

"T-th-e w-wat-er I-is fr-freez-ing!!" Otogi grabbed the nearest towel and pulled it around him, he looked at the note that was pinned to the door and ripped it off with shaking hands and read it with large eyes.

'Otogi,

You can't have a shower today for I forgot to pay the hot water bills! I'm sorry if this causes any trouble. Anyway I hope you have a nice day and I will be home at about eight o'clock tonight.

-Mum'

"Well at least she didn't say love because she is gonna be a dead woman when she gets home!" Otogi dropped the letter and slowly made his way back to his bedroom to get changed. As the letter dropped to the floor, there was a little piece of writing that revealed itself that Otogi didn't see. It reads p.s. I love you lots.

Otogi slammed his head on the desk as his stomach started growling viciously at him. Not only did he have a bad morning, he had a bad breakfast along with it.

There wasn't anything that was editable to have for everything they had was either out of date or you had to cook it. Otogi was never good at cooking and he assumes that he never will be so he was stuck with the out of date things. Just glancing at the food made his stomach turn in disgust as he slowly went to touch the plum that was sitting there.

"No way, there must be something that I can eat in this damned house!" Otogi withdrew his hand and looked through all of the cupboards and storage cases. With much determination of finding something to eat, Otogi finally found a packet of oats. Yes a dry packet of oats that require warm milk to give it its full potential and yummy goodness.

"I hate my life..." Man ripped the packet open and forced himself to eat the dry, tasteless food.

(...Seto...)

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Seto growled fiercely as he snapped at the girls that were stalking him for the last ten minutes.

"Heehee, Aww come on Seto! Just one little smile, please!" The girls were now in front of him, all giving him their cutest puppy dog eyes that they could accomplish.

'Ahh, where is Mokuba and those damned croissants? Surely it doesn't take this long!' Seto sighed in annoyance and started making his way towards the small bakery shop. As Seto was approaching the small building, Mokuba rushed out with a small bag and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Sorry I took so long Seto! The owner was having trouble with another costumer."

"Don't worry about it Mokie, it wasn't your fault." Seto ran his hand through his hair arrogantly then gently took his breakfast from Mokuba.

"Alright! I got you a croissant if that's ok?" Mokuba blurted out as he started munching on his own.

"Anything is fine, now let's get going before them girls come back." Mokuba looked at his taller sibling in a confused way but didn't push the subject and followed Seto towards Domino high.

"Oh Seto wait up!" A pack of squealing girls came chasing after the two and Seto squinted in horror.

"Shit!"

(...Honda...)

Honda is walking casually down the hallways of Domino high while twirling his keys to his motorbike along the way. He wasn't sure why but he had a pretty good feeling that something awesome was about to happen today. Honda slowly started to hum a tune as he turned a corner and down the new hallway.

"Honda wait up!" Honda suddenly stopped and pepped around the corner to see a running Shizuka, waving her arm about.

"Why good morning Shizuka, how are you?" A huge smile was planted on his lips as she finally reached him panting heavily.

"Good morning Honda! I'm doing great today! Oh I wanted to tell you that Anzu wants to see you after school!" Shizuka couldn't help but laugh at the expression that Honda had on his face when she mentioned Anzu's name. Sure it wasn't polite to laugh at someone but this was a different matter. A few months ago, Anzu started to act weird all of a sudden and was always trying to talk or follow Honda. At first everyone ignored this and carried on with what they were doing until it started to get worse. Shizuka suddenly stopped laughing when she noticed that Honda had sped off down the hallway, leaving her all alone.

"Honda wait! Don't leave me alone!" Shizuka felt as if she was going to shrink when people started looking at her in suspicion. She could hear a few people whispering then giggling afterwards as she started making her way towards her form room.

(...Mai...)

A young fashionable blonde is walking down the long, plain hallways of Domino high, while rolling her eyes at every young man that wink or whistled at her as she travelled. She flipped her hair and sighed when she finally reached her destination and pushed open the door. Most of her classmates were inside the boring looking room, talking to each other or having a quick game of duel monsters. She examined the room until her eyes landed upon another blonde and she casually made her way to him.

"Morning Jounouchi, Yugi and Yami. How are you all today?" She took one of the nearest seats and sat next to Jounouchi, placing her bag on the floor. Everyone looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Hey Mai! Great to see you, we're all doing great!" Jounouchi relied with a huge cheesy grin on his face. Yami suddenly got up from his seat and made his way towards the form room door.

"I shall have to be going now, I will you all after school." Yami waved them all a goodbye and left the school, making his way back home. A few more minutes went by and Ryou came in looking a little shocked than usual but everyone quickly left it as soon as Bakura walked in the room.

"Alright I shall see you later Ryou." Bakura gave Ryou a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the classroom, banishing anyone that was in his way. Ryou shook his head in complete shock and sat down at a desk. A few seconds later, the teacher walked in through the door and everyone took their places.

"Good morning class! Whoa." Everyone in the class burst into laughter as Mr. Reno completely missed his chair and came tumbling down onto the hard floors. He stayed down for a moment or two still trying to take in what had just happened which only made the students laugh even more. After realization hit him, he swiftly got up from his spot and stared at his seat.

"Alright who moved my seat? Anyone? No one? Hmm that's strange..." Mr. Reno just shrugged it off and sat down, on the seat of course and pulled out the register. Now everyone in the classroom had tears of laughter pouring out of their eyes, even a few rolling on the floor but it soon stopped when they saw the head teacher walk in.

"Everyone take you seats! I have an announcement to make!" The whole class fell silent, waiting in anticipation for the announcement to reveal itself.

"On Monday your class will be going on a trip to an exotic, private beach. Each person needs to have signed permission to go and the trip is completely free! Also, in order to go we need three more adults to attend so could you please ask your parents or caretakers if they will attend? One last thing I need to say, I will pair you up into groups of two for there are only fifteen cabins. Thank you and have a good day." The head teacher bowed in front of the class and made her way out of the classroom again. Everyone started to whisper to each other about the trip and what they would bring you know all of that kind of stuff you talk about before you go on holiday.

"Ok calm down class, we need to do the" Mr. Reno couldn't finish his sentence for someone had interrupted him by dashing into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sir! I was giving someone a lesson about littering!" Snickers were heard throughout the classroom as the teacher gave the girl a questioning look.

"It's alright Anthou, I'll tell you about the news when registration is over." A few giggles were released into the rooms atmosphere as the teacher tried to pronounce Anzu's name properly.

"It's Anzu sir." The teacher just waved it off and motioned her to sit down in her seat. As Anzu walked towards her seat in frustration, she looked over to Honda and gave him a wink. Honda felt uncomfortable by this and slowly sank into his seat, hoping that no one could see him.

"Alright no more interruptions! So let's start the register. Anyu Mazazi?"

"IT'S ANZU SIR!"

(...A/N...)

Jade: Yippe I have finally finished!

Kai: Yeah and that took how many years to write?

Jade: Hey it's not my fault! I took an unexpected trip to Froggie land!

Bakura: Froggie land? What kind of stupid ness?

Jade: France you idiot!

Seto: Dear Lord, what is this world coming to?

Jade: Ahem anyway I hope you like the chappy!

Bakura & Seto: Like we said before, who would be reading this crap?

Jade: Shut up! I'm sure SOMEONE out there likes my ficcy!

Bakura: Then prove it!

Jade: Ok then I will! I'll list all of the people that reviewed the first chap!

My-Darkie-Chan: Yay Rowan! Of course I will keep on going! And I know that was completely unexpected of Bakura but he forced me to do that O.o

Ranma Higurashi: Lol I've updated!

GalWivAGunblade: lol you love my fic? Yay! (huggles)

MarikAndCloe: Hey that doesn't sound corny! Lol and err where did Marik come from? O.o whoa...oh and sorry but the girl with the gunblade already claimed Bakura...

See! People DO like my fic!

Bakura: Is that it? Pathetic

Kai: Hey don't pick on my Hikari! She's only a beginner!

Bakura: Oh yeah? Make me

(Bakura and Kai go into a fight)

Jade: Ok that was really random...

Everyone else: Word...

Jade: Anyways keep on smiling!


	3. The Volunteers

Jade: (sigh) another day, another chapter updated for all of you lovely people out there...

Everyone else: What's gotten into her?

Jade: (tilts head to side) what do you mean? I'm fine

Kai: Sure you are Hikari (Pats Jade on the head)

Jade: I'm serious!

Bakura: (rolls eyes) Can we please hurry up?

Jade: Oh um ok! Anyway my game has become a good success! But I'll tell you the results later! Yay and I've got some more reviews! Double Yay!

My-darkie-chan: Yay you review again! (Huggles) lol errr what's going on between you and Rowyo? Umm well actually I don't wanna know o.O;

Goat Cheese: Cool Me like you name! It's funny and original! Lol and it does mean a lot thanks! (Hands over a pocky) ENJOY!

Ranma Higurashi: Yay you review again! (Huggles) lol and I've updated!!

Exoticprincesses: I've updated!! Sorry for the long delay! My files were deleted (Curses the computer) Lol well happy reading!

Bakura: Hmm the same results as last time. That's not a good sign

Jade: (Sobs) Leave me alone Bakura!

Ryou: Aww now look at what you've done Bakura! Now who's going to write the next chapter?

Kai: Hmm I think I shall have a go at this writing stuff.

Seto: Ha this is going to be good.

Kai: (Glares at Seto) don't mock me foolish mortal

Seto: Just try me!

Kai: No I'm not going to bother, you are not worth my time (Turns around and sits at the computer to start typing)

Seto: You did not just say that!

Kai: Ok so let's see...

(...Title...)

One mind, one soul

Chapter 3: The volunteers

(...A/N...)

Seto: That's a pathetic title

Kai: Hmm now to start the chapter...

Seto: Hey I am talking to you!

Kai: Ok I think I have an idea!

Seto: HEY!

(...Yugi...)

Yugi is sitting in math class in complete boredom. Math's wasn't one of Yugi's favourite subjects but it wasn't his worst either. I mean, Maths was quite easy for Yugi but it was because of that, that he was bored. He slightly sighed as he tapped his pencil on his desk while starring at the rain that danced against the glass of the classroom windows.

'A few more minutes and class will be over. I wonder how the others are doing in their classes...ahhh I am so bored.' Yugi accidentally dropped his pencil will he was in deep thought. Not realizing what had happened he jumped a little when he heard a little thump.

"Mr. Motou please concentrate during the lesson! Anyway today's homework is to finish exercise two for Monday. Class dismissed." Yugi's eyes lit up as he stuffed his belongings inside his bag and dashed out the classroom door as fast as he could towards his form room. He pushed the door to the side and sat down in his seat, waiting for his friends to arrive to the classroom.

'Ah finally! It's nearly time to go home! Oh yeah I must ask Yami if he will come to the trip with me! I hope he does...he needs some time off from all of the things he does for me. I wonder why he does these things sometimes, I mean sure we are connected specially but I have a feeling that there's something else...'

"Helloooo! Earth to Yugi! Come in!" Jounouchi was standing in front of Yugi for about two minutes now, trying to get his attention. So far nothing has worked, he tried shaking him, poking him and waving his hands in front of his face. As Jounouchi was about to give up, Yugi started coming back to reality and gave Jounouchi a confused look with the words,

"Jounouchi? When did you get here?" Jounouchi fell over when hearing this, sure Yugi was naïve sometimes but this was too naïve!

"I've been here for quite some time Yugi! You looked like you were deep in thought there. Something you want to tell me?" Jounouchi took a seat next to Yugi and placed his elbows on the desk, looking up at Yugi. Yugi slightly blushed by this but pushed it back down and turned away.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if Yami would come to the trip with us." Jounouchi shot up by the mentioning of the trip and slightly chuckled.

"Yeah I hope he comes too. So what will we bring? Do we need to take food with us? Oh I wonder what the views like! I hope there's food there! Oh did I mention if we needed to bring food?" Yugi laughed at his hyper friend and patted him on the back

"Yes Jounouchi, you mentioned that already. I know after registration, we'll go to the office and ask for the details of the trip ok!" Jounouchi nodded and placed his head in between his hands and plopped his elbows onto the table. Again Yugi started to blush but quickly hid it before anyone could notice. A few minutes later, everyone was seated in their usual seats and waited for the registration teacher. Another few minutes later, the door slid open and a stricked looking man walked into the room causing a sudden hush throughout the room.

"Good evening class. Now please be quiet as I do the register." He placed his large black suitcase onto the teacher's desk and took out some documents from within it. It was like death had entered the room as everyone sat still in their seats and kept their lips sealed until they heard their name and answered. The bell rang signalling the students to leave the building and head on to their homes. Teenagers and Adults flooded the hallways as they rushed to head on out of the building and into the open air.

(...Anzu...)

"Wait a minute Honda!" Anzu was running down the hallways, hoping in catching up with Honda who was surprising walking at a very quick pace. She was slowly catching up with Honda as he turned a corner but to her surprise she bumped into someone rather large.

"Hey watch where you are going buddy!" Anzu started rubbing her head and looked up at the other person who had a stern look on his face. Anzu's face turned pale as she backed away from the person and tried to apologize to him.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know it was you!" It was the teacher that had taken their register earlier. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed a little.

"It's alright, just don't do it again! No running in the halls either!" Anzu shivered to the sound of his voice but quickly covered it up with a forced smile and a quick nod. The tall, dark man walked off down the halls again and Anzu started to run down the halls once more.

"Shit I've missed him!" Instantly Anzu slapped her hands over her mouth and turned around to see two black eyes staring into the very soul of her being.

"Ms. Mazaki I think me and you need to have a little talk." Anzu bit her bottom lip and followed the man into his office and sat down. Honda came out of his hiding place, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"That was priceless!" He punched his fist into the air in triumph and walked happily down the hallways and into the streets of Domino.

(...Ryou...)

A small petit boy was anxiously walking down the long corridors and a few doors that were contained within Domino High. He didn't learn that much today for all they did in class was bookwork. Yes boring bookwork that teachers give you when they have nothing else to teach you with. The silver headed angel sighed slightly and pushed the doors open that led out into the open air. The wind gently pulled back his front bangs as he skipped down the stairs with a small smile on his face, he felt as if something good was about to happen any moment now and he just couldn't help but smile even more.

'I wonder what Bakura has been up to today. I hope he hasn't broken anything at home...maybe he can come to the trip? Ah what am I thinking? He wouldn't come! But it wouldn't kill me to try...' Ryou was too deep in thought to even notice that he had bumped into someone, only until he hit the ground. He shook his head a little and was brought back into reality, now that he had realized what he done; he jumped up and offered his hand to the other fallen stranger.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking to where I was going!" The other person lifted his head and Ryou backed away in fright. Yes you can all probably guess who it is but I will tell you anyway, it was the one and only Bakura.

"Do not worry about it Hikari, just don't do it again!" Bakura gave a slight frown but took Ryou's hand and heaved himself up, making Ryou fall forward slightly.

"O-ok Bakura." Ryou shook a little as his face suddenly fell into Bakura's chest from when Bakura heaved himself up. His whole face became red as he backed away and turned his head the opposite way.

"Why don't you look at me Ryou? Is there something wrong with me?" Bakura gently placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder and slowly turned him around to face him. The first thing Bakura noticed was Ryou's bright red face and that the fact he was fidgeting with his hands. Ryou bite his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was nervous, very nervous but decided in the end that he will say what he was going to ask before,

"Willyoucometotheschooltripwithus?" By now Ryou's eyes were shut tight and his breathing became heavy. Bakura just looked at him trying to figure out what Ryou had just blurted out to him. He stood there for a few minutes more but just shook his head and stared at his Hikari in annoyance.

"Dammit Ryou, calm down and say that again but slowly this time." Ryou took in a few deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes again, head still lowered.

"Will you come to the school trip with us?" Bakura smirks and crossed his arms once he heard this. He never really had a proper break, and he was always dreading to finally get away from the plain, boring streets of Domino. He turned the opposite way from Ryou and looked towards the sky.

"Only on one condition, I will go with you as long as I stay with you." Ryou instantly lifted his head up and revealed eyes that shined an innocent pair of orbs. He never dreamed that Bakura would agree to coming, he just couldn't believe it.

"You are coming with us?" Ryou ran beside Bakura looking up at him like a baby that had found something shiny.

"That's what I just said, didn't I?" Bakura rolled his eyes and started heading off towards their home. Ryou skipped behind him in delight, thinking that the day couldn't get any better.

(...Jounouchi...)

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Crawford but I would like to know more about this school trip!" Jounouchi plopped himself onto on of the seats inside the office, followed by Yugi who sighed a little.

"Ah yes the school trip. It's going to be a private beach, not to far from here." Pegasus leaned back on his chair with a small smile planted on his lips as he eyed the two teens with curiosity.

"Yeah, anyway we wanted to know on what to bring, you know food, clothes, extras you know stuff like that!" Pegasus nodded and leaned forward onto the desk.

"I have sent letters home about that sort of information and don't worry; you will be supplied with food during the trip." Jounouchi wiped the sweat from his head and slightly laughed.

"Haha, that's good then! Anyway thank you for your time Sir; we shall be on our way then." Jounouchi grabbed Yugi and rushed out the door, a little nervous. Yugi noticed this right away and questioned him,

"Something wrong Jounouchi?" Jounouchi looked at Yugi but shook it off and sighed.

"That man scares me sometimes...I even think he's gay." Yugi's eyes widen but at the same time, he was broken inside. He didn't want to scare Jounouchi off for...he had feelings for him, has done for most of his life. Ever since he first laid eyes on Jounouchi, something inside Yugi started to bubble, a nice sensation that surged through his body and through his veins that made Yugi build up feelings for him, feelings that he knew were bound to be broken. Jounouchi noticed that Yugi was deep in thought again and tried to bring him back to reality. Yugi slowly came back to his senses, staring at a concerned Jounouchi while doing so.

"Glad that you decided to join the living again Yugi!" Jounouchi chuckled as he grabbed his confused looking friend and heading off towards the school doors. Once they had reached the doors, they pushed open a door each and there stood Yami looking at them in confusion.

"What has taken you two so long?" Jounouchi and Yugi approached him with huge sweat drops behind their heads.

"Heehee, sorry Yami! We were at the head masters office..." Yugi didn't really get to finish his sentence for Yami interrupted it with wide eyes.

"What do you mean at the head masters office? What did you do? It better be something good and not bad! Yugi how could you? I didn't think you would do something naughty! Umm so why were you in there?" Both Yugi and Jounouchi fell over anime style as the looked at their surprised friend in a reassuring manner.

"Well there is a school trip taking place on Monday, we were at the head masters office to find out more info about it. So you don't have to worry about us getting into trouble Yami." Yami crossed his arms in front of him and looked at the other two teens with understanding eyes. Yugi started to bit his bottom lip as he approached his Yami slowly.

"I wanted to also ask you...will you come to the trip with us." Yugi stopped in front of him and looked up at Yami with sweet innocent eyes, hoping that his Yami would come to the trip. A few moments of silence past, until Yami broke it by saying,

"Of course I will Yugi, what makes you think I wouldn't?" A huge smile suddenly planted itself onto Yugi's lips as he leaped into his Yami's arms in complete happiness. Jounouchi and Yami was shocked by Yugi's sudden outburst but quickly took it in and Yami hugged his Hikari back.

"That's great that you're coming Yami! C'mon let's all go home and have something to eat." Jounouchi lit up by hearing this and made a quick head start without hesitation.

"Hurry up then! Don't keep the food waiting!" Yami and Yugi laughed in union as they followed their hurried friend in the direction of their home.

(...Shizuka...)

"Wait up Cleo!" Shizuka was running down the streets of Domino, determined to catch up with her friend, Cleo. Cleo was about nineteen years of age with long flowing brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. She wore a light blue sundress with white sandals today for it was nice and warm, not boiling, not cool but just right.

"Afternoon Shizuka, how are you?" By now Shizuka had caught up with her but was panting from all of the running. She looked up at her friend and gave her a warm smile and replied,

"I'm great Cleo! What about you?" Both of the two girls started to walk slowly as Cleo began to make her speech,

"I'm doing alright. Work is getting a little rough but I'll manage somehow." Shizuka started to think for a while but looked at her friend with another warm smile.

"Well how about taking a short break? My school is having a trip on Monday for a week. Would you be interested in coming? I know you'll love it!" Cleo thought about this for a while but nodded her head.

"I'll have to ask my boss first, but I'm sure he'll let me have at least a week off for all of the work I've done for him lately." Shizuka and Cleo both laughed slightly as they entered the main streets of Domino.

(...A/N...)

Kai: Hmm I think that'll be all

Jade: (Goes over and sits on Kai's lap)

Yugi: Aww that's so cute! (Looks around for Yami and does the same thing)

Everyone else: O.o

Jade: Yami Kai...you are a very good writer

Kai: Haha, no I'm not!

Bakura: Isn't that true

Seto: Yes

Jade: Don't insult my Yami! (Takes out inflatable baseball bat) Or I'll hit you!

Bakura and Seto: O.o no anything but that!

Jade: Heh (Puts bat away) Oh yeah the people that have claimed the YuGiOh characters! (Evil smile)

: Bakura has been claimed by GalWivAGunblade (also Jounouchi's clothes plus Seto's boxers apparently...O.O):

: Ryou has been claimed by me, Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison:

: Yami has been claimed by Jan:

: Jounouchi has been claimed by w3irdo:

Yugi, Mai, Otogi, Anzu, Shizuka, Honda, Mokuba and Seto: What about us?

Jade: Aww Yugi wasn't chosen! (Quickly takes Yugi) Ahem, I will hold onto Yugi until someone sadly takes him away from me :(

Jounouchi: Ha Mai! I got chosen and you didn't (Dances around room) MWHAHAHA!

Mai: Shut up Jounouchi (Hits him over the head)

Jade: Hey Mai I wouldn't do that if I were you, w3irdo might not like that

Jounouchi: Yeah!

Jade and Kai: Anyways keep on smiling!


End file.
